


One Bourbon,One Scotch，One Beer

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	One Bourbon,One Scotch，One Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alucard1771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/gifts).



关于“你们是怎么搞到一起去的”这个问题。  
以及，措辞不同，但意思都一样的，其他的问句们，着实算是马蒂在一段时间内，常常需要面对的难题。  
不过，也不能怪罪问出这些问题的人们，毕竟，对于两名相识已久、过从甚密的男人来说，在过完了大半个人生之后，忽然改变了关系，而于此之前，他们从未表现出这方面的倾向——这由不得人不好奇。  
马蒂准备了一个固定的答案，每次都用它来带过这个话题，是真相，也是敷衍：“都是因为酒后乱性。”  
大多数人只要得到一个答案就会到此为止了，但总有那么几个，喜欢追根究底。  
“哇哦，那你们得喝了多少啊？”  
关于这个问题，马蒂也有一个固定的答案。

那是2014年，卡寇莎的两年后。  
马蒂听到了一通电话留言，是在家里的答录机上，这年头已经很少有人摈弃手机，而选择不慌不忙地往家里打电话了。  
“马蒂，是我。”  
听到这个声音的时候，马蒂正坐在沙发上脱袜子，愈发圆润的腹部给了他切实的阻力。这通留言很短，就是约他明晚在某个酒吧碰面，听完之后，马蒂手里抓着袜子，发了好久的呆。

“嘿，伙计！”  
见到拉斯特的时候，马蒂给了他一个亲热的拥抱，拉斯特还是那么不甚热情，两手轻轻搭在马蒂的腰侧，让这个拥抱简短得不像久别重逢。  
“两年了，哈，真是一眨眼，”马蒂推给拉斯特一杯波本威士忌，“不过你看上去真是精神多了，简直是回到了19年前呀。”  
拉斯特剪了头发和胡子，那头枯草变成了冬季的麦田，但皮肤的黯淡和眼周的皱纹，都不可能让他回到1995年。  
拉斯特显然也没有把马蒂客套的鬼话当回事，只是有一搭没一搭地回答着马蒂的问题。  
“是的，我解决了一些案子，又在全国跑了跑……”“回了一趟德克萨斯，但还是想回路易斯安那来转转。”  
马蒂借着酒和灯光造成的晕影，看着对面的拉斯特，试图找回记忆中那张苍白的脸。

1997年，马蒂还窝在拉斯特那荒芜的住所，但升职已经确定，玛姬也有回心转意的迹象，坏日子似乎终于快结束，好日子就要来了。那树林深处的秘密，就永远锁在了树林深处，唯一知晓秘密的两个人，现在一个在庆功会上喝得胡话连连，另一个好不容易把他拉扯进屋，懒得再拖扛上楼，就把那具酒气熏天的身体扔到了楼下纯白的床上。  
“嘿，科尔！”马蒂叫着搭档，拉斯特没有回答，只是从马蒂的手里扯下了波本酒瓶子，接着要去拽他的鞋袜。  
拉斯特也喝了不少，但没有马蒂那么多，他躲在宴会的角落里独自使用着酒精，他的头脑还能够控制肢体的正常运转，但醉酒的表征还是显露在了脸上。  
他的眼圈发红，嘴唇微微颤抖，连头发的卷度也微妙地有所改变——马蒂眯起眼睛，注意力慢慢聚焦在这三个地方，并乐此不疲。  
“嘿，科尔。”他又叫了一声。  
“闭上嘴然后睡你的觉吧。”搭档终于发出了抱怨，嫌弃地把马蒂的鞋和袜子扔到一边。  
“拉斯特，”马蒂这次叫的是名字，“你想舔我的老二吗？”  
“操。”拉斯特骂了一声，动作没有任何停顿地站起来。  
“别以为我没看到这些天你看我的眼神，拉斯特，”马蒂的上半身晃了晃，没有倒下，又晃了回来，“我听过你做卧底时的那些传闻，听说那些吸粉的，嗨了之后就互相搞在一起，哈，见谁都上……”  
拉斯特低着头，看起来似乎毫无反应，但马蒂知道应该看哪里——他清楚地看到自己搭档额前的那撮乱发因冒犯而微微颤抖，而这让马蒂的兴致更高了。  
他甚至伸手拉下了自己的裤子拉链。  
“怎么样，想来吗，拉斯特？”  
然后他便只记得拉斯特缓慢下沉的苍白的脸，冲击神经的性快感，和光脚踩在地板上的温度。  
第二天他头痛欲裂，看到拉斯特在厨房的背影，心中高呼不妙，主动说道：“拉斯特，昨天晚上发生什么了？我可一点也想不起来了。”  
拉斯特回头看了他一眼，像一只不慎与人类摄像机对视的苍鹰。“你醉了。”他简短地说。

“是时候说说你了。”拉斯特用骨节分明的手指拨弄了几下酒杯，然后端起来喝完最后一口，马蒂盯着他仰起的脖子，和上下移动的喉结。  
“我的生活没有什么值得说的。”马蒂喉头发紧，也喝完了自己的酒。  
“你没有什么可说的？”拉斯特戏谑地笑了，眼角边的皱纹倏尔加深，“那一定是因为你喝的还不够多——再来一杯苏格兰？”  
“好的，当然。”马蒂点头。  
苏格兰威士忌开始在口中赶走上一杯波本的味道。

把拉斯特揍到地上的时候，因为周围的人太多，马蒂没有问出那句“你是不是为了报复？”，2002年的画面充斥着愤怒与挫败。  
马蒂依然清晰记得，后来他开车到了拉斯特家，踢着门吼出那句话，还有一堆有的没的的粗口，但无一得到应答。他察觉不对，走到窗前，看到空荡荡的桌上放着一瓶苏格兰威士忌，从瓶口流下的水滴还没有抵达瓶底。

“我记得你曾经和玛姬有复合的希望，后来怎么样了？”拉斯特用一只手指在桌上转着空酒杯，一边问道。  
“哦，那从来就是不可能的事，”又一杯酒下肚后，马蒂的话果然多了，“一场用了二十年去证明错误的婚姻，只用二十天肯定拯救不回来。”  
“嗯，”拉斯特与其说是点头，不如说是略略低了低下巴，“我本以为你能做到的。”  
为什么话题又绕到他的失败上来了？马蒂感到烦乱。他一口饮尽了杯中的酒，然后站起来：“这地方没什么好待的，去我那里喝杯啤酒吧。”  
拉斯特从酒桌上抬头看他，然后表示同意。

马蒂握着方向盘，偷瞄副驾驶座上的拉斯特，把口腔内壁咬得生疼。  
两年之前他做出了一个疯狂的举动，不是指重拾卡寇莎案，不是指胸前被劈了个口子，而是把连路也走不了的拉斯特偷运回了家。  
那段时间他们达到了前所未有的亲密，照顾一个刚从天堂和地狱的边境魂游回来的人非常不易，但马蒂竟也从中得到了治愈。与拉斯特互相倾听，更是他从没想到过的事，虽然有时拉斯特说话时他会走神，拉斯特对他的长篇大论也不总是发表看法。  
有一次，马蒂忘记为拉斯特的止痛药进行补给，当他满头大汗地从药店回来，看到疼得没法把气喘匀的拉斯特，一时愧疚得什么都说不出来。等药起效后，拉斯特习以为常地擦着冷汗时，他脱口而出“对不起”。  
“不必，”拉斯特以为他是在为药的事道歉，轻描淡写地说，“我有时挺喜欢疼痛的感觉。”  
“我不是说这个，”马蒂坦言，“我是为了1995年。”  
然后他们就都没有说话。  
那之后马蒂每天都盘点药的余量。  
几天后，在一个清晨，他把水放到拉斯特面前的桌子上，犹豫了一下，问：“你觉得我们有没有可能重新开始？”  
拉斯特正把药片全都放在手心，让他们堆起一个小沙丘，随着手掌的倾斜而倒下。他很明显地愣住了一下，然后抬起头，在最后一刻说对了话：“你们？”  
“是啊，我和玛姬，”马蒂看着拉斯特转瞬即逝的表情，开始暗暗想着别的可能，“接你回来之后，我经常打电话给她，咨询一些……医学上的问题。”  
“那可真是太好了！”拉斯特给出一个笑容，连精神都似乎好了些，“兄弟，这可是好事，哦，我真他妈希望我能有一瓶啤酒。”  
他举起面前那杯清水，与马丁手中的绿茶杯子碰了一下，然后把他的药吃了。  
马蒂礼貌地笑了回去，感到有些不安，也许因为他还不确定玛姬的心意，也许因为他觉得拉斯特的那个笑相当怪异。不过说真的，那可是拉斯特，也许那就是他的“善意笑容”也说不定呢。  
拉斯特能自己走路之后，就马上离开了，马蒂劝他再休养一段时间，但没有成功。

马蒂带拉斯特到厨房里，开了两瓶冰啤酒。他们一人拿着一瓶，让瓶颈交叉碰撞，发出脆响。  
看着拉斯特捏着瓶身的指尖因温度而发白，领子上方的汗水放慢了流淌的速度，像在强调一般地滑过他的锁骨……马蒂只喝了一口就把酒瓶放到了台面上。  
“嘿，拉斯特，”他说，“我想知道，那个伤疤，它还在吗？”  
“当然，”拉斯特耸了耸肩，“这些伤疤会陪你一辈子。”  
“我能看看吗？”马蒂的视线并不强烈，只是自然地锁定在对方的身上。  
拉斯特抬起下颌看着马蒂，然后也反手放下了酒瓶，慢慢拉起背心。  
“哦，天哪，”马蒂不知在赞叹什么，“我还记得它流血的样子。”  
“是啊，”拉斯特说，放低了声音，“我也是。”  
“那个时候，我就是这样……”马蒂靠近，把右手放在长而丑陋的伤疤上。  
吻是意料之内的，但意料之外的是，来得并不激烈。他们同时看着对方的嘴唇，同时贴近对方，同时闭上眼……最后的那一下，迅速，但不急切，就好像这一刻，之于从前的19年。  
直到天亮，那两瓶啤酒再没人动过。

所以，“你们到底喝了多少？”  
你叫马蒂怎么回答呢？  
One bourbon，one scotch，one beer。


End file.
